Angel of Mercy
by BOOMbbyxx
Summary: The guys of Big Time Rush are sent on a mission to spy on upcoming competition at the Hollywood Arts school. How will the band react when they found out that their fellow member Carlos is falling for the new girl Tori?
1. Chapter 1

"This is nice." Logan stated.

"Very nice." The boys exclaimed together as they lounged in the pool chairs relaxing on their day off. All sporting in swim trunks and t shirts, the Big Time Rush guys had their hands behind their head and eyes closed as they soaked up the sun. With their long hours of rehearsing inside, they almost forget at times that there is actually a sun. They were lucky enough to get a day off on such a beautiful day in California. Carlos went to scratch an itchy spot on his head, forgetting he was wearing his traditional hockey helmet.

"This day can do no wrong!" A very excited Carlos bolted up in his chair as he removed his helmet, putting it under his arm to scratch wildly at the itchy spot. As soon as those words came out the other three boys bolted up as well, trying to shush Carlos. Logan even went over and put his hand over Carlos' mouth.

"You going to jinx our day -" Logan whispered as he continued to cover Carlos' mouth despite his furious mumbling but was cut off by Kendall's cell phone ring tone. "Off." Logan sighed, knowing who was calling already. He was the smart one of the group for a reason. With a worried look on his face, hoping the caller wasn't who he thought it was, Kendall couldn't help but groan loudly once he saw the caller ID. Goodbye day off, hello extra rehearsing hours Kendall thought.

"Yes Gustav-"

"DOGS!" A very loud, and seemingly angry Gustavo Rocque yelled from the other end of the phone almost deafening poor Kendall. All the boys leaned forward as Kendall put the phone on speaker and on top of a pool side table in front of the guys. All the guys gave a death stare to Carlos who gave a lost puppy dog look.

"Sorry." The sixteen year old Latino boy pouted as he hugged his helmet, looking down at the phone.

"Stop yapping dogs and listen up." Typical Gustavo and his always 'I-hate-everyone-but-myself' attitude. It only happened a few times, and briefly, when the boys saw a lighter side to Gustavo Rocque. But in all honestly, they've gotten used to his typical self. Sometimes it was hard to tell when Gustavo was actually angry because he sounded angry all the time. "We're going on a little field trip." This was great news to the boys for at the thought of a field trip, they all simultaneously cheered. Making cheering noises, a fist pump here and there, all they needed was some confetti and sparkling noise makers and they'd be good to go. "That's enough dogs." They must of been really exciting for they continued to celebrate. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gustavo yelled so loud that the phone shook. The boys shut up right on the spot. The producer cleared his throat before continuing. "Alright so I'm sending you dogs a limo in an hour so be ready. It'll take you to...to...Kelly what's the name of the school again?"

"Hollywood Arts!" An always busy Kelly shouted from the background.

"Hollywood Arts!" Gustavo repeated as if he knew the name the whole time. The boys just chuckled.

"What's the occasion, Stav?" Kendall asked curiously.

"The school is a performing arts school and every year they have this big showcase to present the talent they have there. And every single year they produce competition against me and I'm SICK OF IT!" Gustavo's voice rose, once again, towards the end of his sentence. The guy had a thing for screaming.

"So that's why you haven't had a hit in nine years before us." James scoffed.

"Does James want to go into the dog house?" Their boss said in a very stern and serious voice. James' laughter quickly died down as he bowed his head.

"No, sir."

"Wonderful. Now, Kelly and I won't be able to make it so I need you dogs to check out our competition and tell me about them." His plan didn't sound half bad. But trusting the Big Time Rush guys to spy...alone, sounded pretty risky. Gustavo better have a good enough excuse for not being able to make it.

"I don't want to go to some boring showcase." Carlos whined as he pounded a fist lightly on top of his helmet.

"There will be free food."

"The bus will be here at eight, right?" Carlos replied casually as he questioned the other guys as they just laughed.

"You can count on us, Gustavo. We got this in the bag." A very confident Kendall reassured Gustavo.

"You better or else NO MORE DAYS OFF!" He screamed again.

"We can't do that!" Kelly yelled from the background.

"No more bathroom breaks!" Gustavo tried again.

"Can't do that either!" Kelly protested.

"Gah! I'll just do something that...you...boys won't like...bye." With that sound the phone beeped and the line disconnected. Leader of the group Kendall hopped up to his feet as he grabbed his phone back and faced his fellow band mates.

"Well, you heard the guy. We have some spying to get to."

"Oh I hope there's some classical music there!" Logan cried as he got to his feet, wishing and praying.

"I hope there's some chicks that are hot but not as hot as me." His smiled flashed on quickly as he pointed to his face. Typical James Diamond.

"And I hope there's pudding!" Carlos jumped up with an expression on his face like a kid on Christmas morning. Carlos put his helmet back on and patted the top of it twice as he always does. "Mission Big Time!" He declared, putting his hand out.

"Mission Big Time!" The other three exclaimed as they all put their hands together. There was no way the night could end well.

* * *

**Feedback/comments are 333 Let me know if I've kept the characters in character so far. And I apologize for Tori not being in the story yet but she'll be in the next chapter for sure! Btw; I like to call Carlos and Tori ; _Cori_. I know, it's magical. Love the cuteness. Story was inspired by this video of mine:** /watch?v=IVdrIKkN5cQ **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I said look natural not...this!" For lack of a better word, Kendall sighed as he threw his hands into the air. The leader of the group settled his eyes before him. James was in his bandanna man costume, Logan was dressed up as an Arabian man, and Carlos looked like he was in his bad boy phase again. Kendall shook his head as he put his hands on his hips. "Guys, it's not like we're breaking in we're just watching a showcase. No need for all of...this." Once again, Kendall feel short for lack of a better term. "Now go change into something more casual." Kendall turned around and began to walk towards his room. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but Kendall beat him to the punch first. "Yes you can bring your helmet, Carlos." The tall blond hair boy said without even needing to turn around or stop walking. Carlos just smiled as he went along with James and Logan to change into more modern clothing.

Saying Hollywood Arts was a big school was an understatement. The boys were pretty sure their high school could fit into the auditorium alone. With their mouths agape at the setting, walking down the aisle towards their seats, the place was crowded already, words couldn't express how jealous they were that they weren't attending that school. Don't get them wrong, Palm Woods School had it's moment but it wasn't big and had pretty lights and smelled good.

"I smell nachos!" Carlos pointed his finger out before dashing off to get some snack before the showcase began. The rest of the dogs filled into their seats around the center of the large room.

"This place is huge." Logan stated the obvious. Only saying what everyone else was thinking.

"You can say that again." Kendall agreed, still in awe of his surroundings. A few seconds later the lights dimmed and music began to play, signaling the show was about to begin. "Carlos is going to miss it!" Kendall worried as he hit the back of his hand against James' chest.

"He'll be fine. It's just some guys doing hip hop first. Not our competition." James' eyes squinted in the dark as he tried to read the program in front of him. He was probably the only one of the group who actually got one but James was also the one who wanted to be the most famous out of all the guys. He was more concerned on who their enemy would and just a couple of dancers weren't threatening to James Diamond at all. Kendall sighed, agreeing with James without saying words as he just sat back and watched the two guys on stage dance. Which seemed like the same moves over and over again, and lasted for a long time.

A couple, then a few, then almost what seemed hours pasts and the break dancers were still dancing doing the same darn moves. "Okay, this is lame!" Logan exclaimed. "Who's next? It better be someone who doesn't hog the stage for half an hour doing the same thing over and over again." All three boys, still no sign of Carlos, leaned over to get a glimpse of the program James was holding.

"Some girl named Trina Vega. And she's singing." James smirked. Finally, it was time to see who the enemy was.

"Good. Because I'm sick of these break dancers." The guys sighed in boredom of the dancers. It took another three minutes before their set was done. The guys were the only ones who weren't clapping, they didn't think it was worth their effort to do such an action.

"Trina Vega...I think I know her." James pondered as the name, for some odd reason, stood around in his mind.

"How is that possible?" Typical Kendall question. James shrugged, the curiosity was killing him but before he could go into any deep thinking, the lights dimmed once more. It was showtime. James raised an eyebrow to what he was witnessing.

"Is that girl being dragged on stage?" Kendall, Mr. Obvious, squinted his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him.

"She looks angry." Logan squinted as well, leaning forward in his seat. The music began and the girl on stage looked lost and confused, but gorgeous at the same time.

"Hey guys-ugh! That was the longest line I've ever been on and then I had to pee and ohmygod who is that goddess?" His expression went from happy, to exhausted, to frustration, to his mouth dropped to the floor in a matter of three seconds. Carlos Garcia stood there in a complete trance with the girl on stage. His nachos were already on the floor and he seemed frozen.

"Carlos?" Logan poked him. Carlos didn't even flinch as he continued to stare at the girl on stage, watching her perform. From the way she moved, the way she looked, and by God what a beautiful voice she had. If it weren't for some angry fellow audience members yelling at Carlos, he would of stood in that trance forever but Logan pulled him down into the empty seat next to him.

"Is he okay?" Kendall asked but no one answered. By the end of 'Trina' Vega's performance, all the guys were looking at Carlos who was still staring up at the stage. Logan waved a hand in front of Carlos' eyes to make sure he could see react to human touch. "Logan do something!" A worried one exclaimed.

"Carlos..." Logan slowly stumbled his words at, worried about his friend.

"Guys..." Carlos finally spoke, but continued to look at the Vega girl. "I think I'm in love."


End file.
